


Calling Out For Him

by ithasthegay_fanfiction



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Keith (Voltron) is a Good Boyfriend, Keith/Lance (Voltron) Angst, Lance (Voltron) Whump, Langst, M/M, klangst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-02
Updated: 2018-10-02
Packaged: 2019-07-24 09:23:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16172246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ithasthegay_fanfiction/pseuds/ithasthegay_fanfiction
Summary: Lance had been slipping in and out of consciousness for two days now. One minute he was fine, laughing and joking with everyone at the table over dinner, and the next his eyes were going hazy and he fell onto the floor. Keith had been out of his mind with worry, no one knew what was going on. Lance had been quarantined before Coran even started running his tests. Allura had said something about not wanting the other paladins to get sick if it was some deadly virus, so Keith was forced to keep his distance from his sick boyfriend.





	Calling Out For Him

**Author's Note:**

> eyyyyy long time no posting  
> sorry about that, school stuff :/
> 
> if you wanna send me any prompt requests, check me out on tumblr @it-has-the-gay-fanfiction

Lance had been slipping in and out of consciousness for two days now. One minute he was fine, laughing and joking with everyone at the table over dinner, and the next his eyes were going hazy and he fell onto the floor. Keith had been out of his mind with worry, no one knew what was going on. Lance had been quarantined before Coran even started running his tests. Allura had said something about not wanting the other paladins to get sick if it was some deadly virus, so Keith was forced to keep his distance from his sick boyfriend. That didn’t stop him from watching Coran run test after test through the observation window though. 

Keith scowled and paced in front of the window, wishing Lance would just wake up and tell everyone he was okay. He wished he could just fight whatever was making his boyfriend sick instead of being stuck on the wrong side of the glass. He paused long enough to stare at Lance through the window, rubbing his thumb and forefinger together as his anxiety caught up with him. Coran met his eyes in the window and shook his head. Keith growled and slammed his palm against the window, “Damn it! Lance needs a human doctor, Coran!”

“We don’t have one of those, my boy. I am doing the best I can under the circumstances.” Coran frowned and wiped Lance’s forehead with a wet rag. Keith sighed and presses his forehead against the glass. 

“What are his symptoms? Maybe it’s some kind of Earth virus that you wouldn’t know to test for.” Keith looked up at Coran with wide pleading eyes. He was so so worried for Lance that he was willing to fly the sick Paladin back to Earth just to get him the care he needs.

“Well, he’s running a high fever, nausea, soreness in his muscles, coughing, severe dehydration, and the shivers.” Coran listed off as he checked Lance’s IV bag. Keith blinked and thought over all the Earth sicknesses his boyfriend could have.  _ Sounds kind of like the flu…  _ His thoughts were cut off by a moan of pain. 

Keith pressed closer to the glass and watched as Lance struggled to sit up. Lance’s chest heated and he shook with panic. “Keith. Keith where are you!” Lance croaked out, the panic evident in his voice. “Please, it hurts.” Lance’s voice dropped to a pitiful whine. 

Keith growled and went to the door. “Coran let me in! He needs me!” 

“I don’t think so Number 4! We don’t know what he has yet.” Coran stared him down through the small window in the door. 

“I don’t care! It just sounds like the flu. Let. Me. In.” Keith growled again, his eyes narrowing dangerously. He could hear his boyfriend’s pitiful whines through the thick metal door and it was tearing him up inside. “Open the door, Coran, or so help me I’ll tear it off its hinges.” Keith pounded on the door again. He could hear the metal groaning under his assault. The door opened and Keith almost fell in out of surprise. “You let me in?” Keith took a small moment to look Coran over. 

“I believe you threatened to tear the door off its hinges,” Coran gave Keith a wry smile, “now go to Lance. He needs you.”

Keith whipped his head back to Lance and rushed over. He took Lance’s hand and tried to stop from shaking. “I’m here, Lance. Everything is okay.” Keith said softly and gently rubbed the lines from Lance’s forehead with his thumb. Lance slowly relaxed and blinked up at Keith. 

“Where were you? Why weren’t you here?” Lance croaked out pitifully. It broke Keith’s heart to hear his strong, amazing boyfriend sound so broken. Keith crawled into the bed with him, careful to avoid the wires that were hooked up to him. Keith pulled Lance against his chest and lightly brushed his fingers through Lance’s slightly greasy hair.  _ We’ll wash that when he’s feeling better.  _

“Baby I wanted to be here. I didn’t want to leave your side, but they made me,” Keith pressed his face into Lance’s neck and held him tighter, “but you called out for me… you sounded so scared. I threatened to break down the door to get to you.”

Lance hummed and relaxed in Keith’s arms. “I’m pretty sure I have the flu.” Lance left out a hoarse laugh that ended in a cough that should his whole body. Keith frowned and rubbed Lance’s chest to calm him down. 

“You’ll be okay. We’ll get Pidge and Hunk to help Coran synthesize some sort of vaccine or whatever from your blood. Until then, I’m going to cuddle you and make sure you feel better.” Keith said softly and ran his fingers softly over Lance’s jaw and shoulder. He could feel Lance relaxing even more under the soft touches. 

“Okay… I’m going back to sleep.” Lance mumbled, clearly exhausted. Keith just held him tight as he slipped back into sleep. Keith looked over at Coran and gave him a look. Coran just smiled and placed a cold compress on Lance’s forehead. 

“Don’t worry, Keith. Lance will be okay. We’ll make sure of that.” Coran said and patted Keith’s head, sure to be met with a scowl. He was surprised when he saw a grateful smile on Keith’s face. 

“Thank you for letting me stay,” Keith said softly, so as to not wake Lance up. Keith buried his face back into Lance’s neck and was out before Coran could even reply. Coran shook his head with a smile and pulled the blanket back up around the couple. 

“Have a good rest, boys.” Coran gently brushed his fingers through both Keith’s and Lance’s hair before going to look over his tests again. They would figure out how to cure this “flu” if it was the last thing Coran did. 

**Author's Note:**

> comments and kudos make the writing machine work faster


End file.
